


Come with me... Fall...

by CastielLover20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comet!Dean - Freeform, Comet!Dean/Star!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Other, Star!Castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLover20/pseuds/CastielLover20
Summary: Castiel is a star with a big love about the world, but he is afraid to leave his home. Dean is a lonely comet that needs company.





	Come with me... Fall...

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the most stupid thing I wrote. It's sort of the stories I used to write as a kid. Sorry for posting or tagging. I don't know why I re-post this...

The star was alone again and bored. The other stars didn’t talk to him. They were bored too. All these centuries doing nothing. So all of them stayed, silent waiting their moment to stop shining. But the little star didn’t want to stay silent for an eternity. Till the moment he saw a comet coming close to him. “ _Hey, you!_ ” he yelled. “ _Come here!_ ” He really wanted company.  

 

The comet saw the little star yelling at him and he was really confused about stars’ enthusiasm. He went close to him.  

- _Hey! You stars talk?_ the comet asked.  

- _Why you comets don’t?_ said the star huffy.  

- _No, it’s that I haven’t seen a star talking and I thought that all of you were sleeping._   

- _No, we are just bored…_

- _And why don’t you travel?_ asked innocently the comet.  

 

Well, the star felt awful that moment. He was there, in the same spot from the moment he was born doing nothing. He was really ashamed in front of the comet that had surely lived a lot of amazing things. “ _We can’t. This is not our fate_ ” he whispered.  

The comet looked at the nervous star. “ _Why you can’t? I mean, I heard about stars that traveled._ ”  

“ _Yeah, but these starts denied their true nature and fell. I can’t leave my family_ ” the star said.  

 

- _You are luckier than me_ , the comet said. _You’ll shine for billions of years. I live too short._

- _Yes, but you experience everything, don’t you?_

- _Nah… You can say so, he said disappointedly. What his life was, if he wasn’t able to live it with anyone? Free but alone…_  

 

“ _So, can I ask you something?_ ” said with a big thirst about the world.  

“ _Sure_ ” the comet answered looking at the little star. He was a really strange creature. He didn’t let himself to do what he really wanted. Ok, he had his family but he was like in jail, with his permission.  

“ _You travel a lot right?_ ” he asked. The comet nodded. “ _So how it’s like out there? All the planets and the universes and all these things that God created? Are they awesome?_ ” the star said excitedly.  

The comet wasn’t that excited. “ _They are good, I guess. Nothing remarkable to be honest. You are really excited when you haven’t even seen all these? Well, you don’t lose big things. If you travel a lot and alone, you can easily be tired. Why don’t you come with me, to see all these by yourself?_ ” the comet asked. He was really tired, traveling alone. All seemed nothing to him anymore. Once he loved traveling but now…  

 

The star looked down sadly. “ _I told you, I can’t. I have my family here_ ”.  

- _But you said yourself you want to live all these._

- _Yes but my family is here. I don’t know anything about the world._

- _Well, like I said I get bored to travel alone, so come with me to travel together!_  

 

The comet really needed company. He was a bit jealous of the star, having his own family. Even if they weren’t close. He didn’t meet his family. Every comet was too independent to talk to anyone else and have relationships. All the comets had to be alone and strong to endure everything. Especially loneliness. He waited anxiously for an answer.  

“ _I can’t!_ ” the star yelled looking down feeling awful. He couldn’t rebel against the stars. “ _I can’t do that,_ ” he said almost crying.  

 

- _Hey, I didn’t want to upset you… Calm down… Let’s take it easy, ok? What’s your name? Mine is Dean._

- _I’m Cas_ , the star said looking up at the comet.  

 

The comet laughed a little, hearing the stars’ name.  

- _Cas? What’s wrong with this name? Who named you like that?_

- _My big brother. Gabriel_ , the star whispered ashamed, as he blushed.  

- _And why did he named you like that?_

- _He said that this is my fate. Written in a lot of alternative universes, I had to be named Cas. And then he left… I know, my name it’s awful._

- _No, actually I find it kinda cute, the comet said half smiling. So and where is your brother now? You seemed to be close you two._

- _He rebelled. He did the big step. And as I heard he’s dead now._

 

“ _But he experienced a lot._ ” The comet said trying to comfort him. “ _You know what’s beautiful out there? You can see new, amazing things. Gods’ creations. Changing through the years. New universes, new planets, and stars, all of them living the last moment like it was their last. You can see the whole magic in this big empty space. You can find the most beautiful details in those tiny dots in the vast space. And God… God gave you the chance to live all that… Come with me…_ ”  

“ _I don’t know anything,_ ” the star said afraid.  

“ _It doesn’t matter because I’ll show you everything. Come with me. Fall. I’ll be by your side. I can’t be alone anymore and you can’t live in this place anymore. You need me and I need you. I need you to show me this magic again. This magic I felt but my loneliness doesn’t let me feel it anymore. Come with me. Fall. I’ll be by your side._ ”  

“ _You think that everything is gonna be alright? I’m scared…_ ”  

“ _Well don’t. This is what your brother wanted for you. A short but full of experiences life. And I give it to you. We will meet in the middle. You’ll fall and I’ll slow down so you can enjoy everything. Neptunes waits for me. Take my hand. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to see the world with your own unique eyes. Come with me, fall. I beg you_ ”  

So, the star fell. He followed the comet and the star saw everything. All the magic, all of the Gods’ precious works. And the comet felt blessed. He could dream again a new and full of experiences life with his little star by his side.  

 

——–Also on earth  

It was a starry night on earth. Dean and Castiel were sitting on the grass next to each other. Castiel saw the stars into Deans’ eyes and he felt happy for one more time. “ _Hey_ ” Dean whispered. “ _This star that shined just disappeared. Maybe died._ ” Castiel looked at his green eyes. “ _Dean, when stars disappear, doesn’t mean that they died. Some of them might choose a better life._ ” Dean smiled softly. “ _You little romantic bastard, don’t play with me_ ” and he kissed him.  

 

  


End file.
